Robecca Steam/merchandise
Robecca Steam was trademarked on September 22, 2011 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2012. Barely any other merchandise of her is currently available. Dolls Main V4 Robecca-monster-high-29313778-296-552.jpg|Robecca Steam doll Profile art - Robecca Steam.jpg|Robecca Steam art Img 4758679.jpg|Robecca Steam 2D screenshot Capture10.PNG|Robecca Steam 3D screenshot :Robecca wears a sleeveless dress with blue patterned fabric at her chest area and black pleather that covers her abdomen and a black skirt. The blue fabric has an alternating pattern of vertical copper-colored dotted lines and diamond shapes. Designs on the black pleather include zippers, cogs, and blue stripes. She also wears a black pleather bolero jacket with trimmed with gold ribbons at the sleeves. She has a cage with gear and rivets over her skirt, an armband with multiple watches on it, and a clock-shaped handbag, with a pendulum, all of the same royal blue color. Her shoes are copper, knee-high, lace-up rocket boots and she wears a pair of copper flight goggles with an antenna on her head. Her eyeshadow and lipstick are purple and burgundy and she wears a pair of dangling copper earrings in the shape of gears and clocks. :She comes with a Captain Penny figurine. Dance Class Dance Class - Robecca stockphoto.jpg|''Dance Class'' Robecca Steam doll Tumblr mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo4 1280.png|''Dance Class'' Robecca Steam art :Robecca wears a electric blue collared leotard, covered in patterns of clock faces and gears. She wears a ruffled light purple wrap over top of this which is the same sheet metal and rivet pattern as her skin, held together by a purple bow. Her shoes are short bronze boots with a purple bow at the front, the tap heels are cogs and gears of various sizes. She accessorises with a bronze headband of gears with a little top hat, a lavender halfcuff covered in more clockfaces and a lavender bag designed to look like the boiler of a steam train. Her hair is in a high ponytail. Her make-up is lavender and silver eyeshadow and light lavender lipstick. It should be noted that in her stockphoto, her bracelet is on her left wrist, while on her actual doll and in the artwork, she has it on her right. My Wardrobe and I My Wardrobe and I - Robecca stockphoto.jpg|'My Wardrobe and I' Robecca Steam outfit DeluxeFashionPackRobecca.PNG|'My Wardrobe and I' Robecca Steam artwork :The Deluxe Fashion Pack comes with two outfits for Robecca. The first outfit is a royal blue dress with swirling copper and sky blue patterns of cogs, clockfaces and skullettes, a blue ribbon adorns the ruffled neckline. The second outfit consists of a black t-shirt with blue and copper connected cogs and shorts with vertical bronze, blue and black stripes with cogs. Accessories include a blue monocle headband, bronze studded belt with chains and clocks, a singlular bronze cog earring and a bronze bag styled to look like a vintage radio and smiley face. Her shoes are bronze, open-toed pop rivet heels, with a blue front covered in screws. Note that in the photo that the monocle headband is bronze and functions as a belt, while in the fashion pack it is blue and is used as an eyepiece/headband/earring. Dead Tired Dead Tired - Robecca stockphoto.jpg|''Dead Tired Robecca Steam doll :Ready for a slumber party, Robecca wears a baby blue tank top with black straps, gear designs, and three organza ruffles across it. Her royal blue shorts has blue and black gear patterns, rivet stripes, a black bow adorning the top, and black organza ruffles lining the sides and hem. Her slippers are metallic copper with flight goggles. She accessorises with a black and copper gramophone that acts as a docking station for her iCoffin, and a copper eyemask with black gears on the eye area. Her straight hair is tied into a side ponytail, and her makeup is purple eyeshadow with metallic vermillion lipstick. Art Class Gallery AITF 2012 - Robecca box prototype.jpg Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:Dance Class Category:My Wardrobe and I Category:Dead Tired Category:Art Class